The First Night
by CrazyKindaGurl
Summary: The night Damon and Elena first met, he compelled her to forget. But what happens when a normal conversation turns into something more? Something filled with 'passion, adventure, and even a little danger? Find out here. AU one-shot. Rated M for smut. Please review!


The First Night.

Damon Salvatore lay in the middle of the road, rather handsome face turned up to the sky, piercing blue eyes seeming to scrutinize the darkness. It might seem odd, to those who did not know of this man - or creature, as it was - to be lying in the middle of a road, in a completely abandoned area. To those that did know of him however, this was verging on normal behaviour for the gorgeous yet slightly mentally unhinged vampire.

Returning to Mystic Falls this time, was not like all the others. Maybe it was because he'd left it the longest time without going back to visit; maybe it was simply because this time, Stefan was there. There were a million maybes, but the vampire couldn't help but have a feeling that this time, was different. This time, there was something going to happen; some reason why he was here, other than to free Katherine. Still, it would be worth it all, if he succeeded. And seeing Stefan's face when he realized he'd returned, following his brother, firmly reminding him that however much he could pretend, he was not human, and never would be.

The noise of breathing and quiet footsteps filled his ears, and Damon sat up, ocean blue eyes full of curiosity. In a flash, he had flitted at speeds only a vampire was capable, over to the person in question. When he got a look at her face, he had to blink. Katherine. But...how? Had someone else already freed her from the tomb? No, that was impossible - until recently, he knew nothing about it. Why would anyone else know? How would anyone else know? But then...who was this?

"Katherine." His voice was curious, unsure. Inside, he was much less composed. The sight was torturing, surreal, and, as much as he didn't want to let himself think it could be real, hope inspiring.

The girl looked even more unsure than she did, glancing behind her to be sure he was speaking to her. "I'm Elena," she replied, with an expression that some might use when looking at a mad person.

Damon blinked. It wasn't Katherine. Of course it wasn't. Instantly, he felt furious at himself for even thinking it might be. And her scent. She was human, and Katherine was not. Of course it wasn't her. No, instead, it was a human, who looked exactly like the woman he'd once loved - still did, in fact. "Oh. You just look... I'm...sorry. You just really remind me of someone," he replied. "I'm Damon."

The girl's - Elena, he reminded himself - expression only grew. Clearly, she was worried for his mental stability - and rightly so, really. "Not to be rude, Damon, but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere."

"You're one to talk," he replied, dark blue eyes scanning her beautiful ones - an all too familiar amber, hazel colour. "You're out here all by himself." The natural Salvatore charm was coming into play now, a slight smirk forming.

She threw her hands up in a shrug. "It's Mystic Falls - nothing bad ever happens here."

Damon had to stifle laughter. She really had no idea, did she? But then, maybe that was a good thing - maybe it was better, to be blissfully unaware of the darkness that lurked around every corner.

"I got into a fight, with my friend," Elena continued, gesturing to her phone and staring at the ground.

"About what?" Damon asked curiously, before holding both hands up and adding, "May I ask?"

"Life. Future. He's got it all mapped out," she replied.

Damon arched a dark eyebrow. "You don't want it?"

"I don't know what I want, " the girl replied, and the vampire instantly shook his head.

"Well that's not true. You want what everybody wants."

"What? A mysterious stranger who has all the answers?" Elena replied sarcastically, a hint of a smile appearing. She was flirting, he realized suddenly, even if she didn't know it.

Damon laughed. "Well, let's just say I've been around a long time." He paused, giving her the smoldering gaze he had given so many before her. "I've learned a few things."

She still looked sceptical, which was only confirmed by her words, spoken in a slightly amused tone. "So, Damon. Tell me. What is it that I want?"

Here, the vampire saw his opening, and took it. "You want a love that consumes you," he began, taking a step forward. "You want passion, and adventure. Even a little danger. " The trademark Damon Salvatore smirk appeared then, clearly satisfied at her reaction. She was staring at him with those gorgeously deep brown eyes, obviously transfixed.

"So..what do you want?" Elena asked, coming out of her trance, looking curious. She knew nothing about this Damon, but somehow, she could sense his life was one exciting story; with passion, adventure, and even a little danger.

He blinked, clearly caught off guard from her question. Where would he begin, even if he could tell her everything? As he searched for something to say, Elena's phone in her hand made a noise. Checking it, she sighed. "It's my parents," she explained. "They're held up picking me up. Some serious traffic problems."

When she looked up again, the vampire had stepped closer, looking deep into her eyes. She was surprised, but didn't step away, captivated by his gorgeousness, and natural charm. "I want -" he began, but never quite finished compelling her, making her forget this ever happened.

"Me," Elena interrupted suddenly. "You want me. I can see it, in the way you look at me. It's the same way as they all do, the guys that want me. You're different, though. You're..."

"Handsomer?" Damon suggested, once he'd recovered from the shock. It wasn't everyday that a girl was so forward, especially not one like this. For now, he'd stopped thinking of her as Katherine. She wasn't - she was Elena, different in personality...but not in looks. No. Instead, she was Elena - a human, who was stunningly pretty, extremely forward, and tantanizingly intriguing. There was just something about her; something different.

"No," Elena replied, "Though I won't deny you look good. It's just, unlike all those other guys who've looked at me this way, I actually want you back just as much."

Damon almost found himself growing hard right then and there, but he managed to control himself, having over a century and a half of practise. He raised an eyebrow. Although he hadn't known her long, Elena didn't seem to be the type of girl to do this sort of thing. "Well, don't get me wrong, Elena, I do want you. Very much so. In fact, there's nothing I want more than to have you right here, right now. But you just don't seem to be the type, that's all. Are you sure you want this?"

Elena rolled her eyes in response. "I'm not that type of girl. But the thing is, I'm not sure what type I am. Matt - the friend I argued with - just seems to think that our lives are set on one straight railroad. But what if I don't want that? What if I just want to find out who I am first? Make mistakes, do stupid things...have fun? What if I do want passion, adventure, and even a little danger? Isn't doing something like this exactly that? I want you, Damon. I want you to fuck me out here, then leave. We might never see each other again, and be nothing more than a one night stand. But I don't care. I know what I want, for once in my life, and I want to get it."

There was nothing left to be said, then. That made up Damon's mind, once and for all. He smirked, taking a step closer, holding her hand in his. "Your wish is my command, then. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Damon, if you don't fuck me soon, there's going to be trouble," Elena warned.

Ten minutes had passed since she'd told him she wanted him, and they'd been walking for most of it, of into the woods. Damon rolled his eyes. "We're almost there. You didn't want to screw me right there in the road, did you? Because I'm all for it, but it would kind of ruin the moment if your parents drove up in the middle of it," he told her.

She pouted. As much as she hated to admit it, he had a point. "Fine. It's not my fault you're so undeniably sexy. I need you."

Enough was enough, Damon decided. They were far enough in the thicket of trees by now, anyway. He spun around at superhuman speed, pinning Elena to the tree. She looked surprised at first, but soon moaned as he pressed himself against her, feeling the buldge in his trousers pressing against her. "You're so hard," she moaned.

"And you're wet," the vampire replied, smelling her arousal in the air. It was true - he was driving her utterly insane.

"Just get inside me already!" Elena demanded.

He smirked, pressing his lips to hers, kissing her roughly. She returned it just as much, one hand going around his neck to pull him closer to her, the other going down to fiddle with his belt buckle, eventually pulling his trousers down. She gasped as her hand met bare flesh, touching his impressive length for the first time. "No underwear?" she asked, hardly able to talk.

Damon smirked, before shuddering under the touch of her hand. "No underwear," he repeated.

"Hot," she replied with as equally big a smirk. Then, she began to slowly move her hand up and down his member, feeling him harden more, if that was possible.

Damon groaned, craving more. She was going so painstakingly slow, not reaching what his body needed. "More, please," he gasped.

Elena, who seemed to be getting more aroused just by touching him, smirked. "I'll give you more, if you give me something in return."

Damon wasted no time in pulling her jeans and lace panties down in one swift movement. Before she could anticipate anything, the vampire slipped two fingers up inside her, and began moving them slowly. She gasped, the element of surprise firmly on his side. "Damon," she moaned. "Faster."

"You first," Damon replied. Elena took the hint, and turned her strokes into something more, pumping her hand up and down. He cried out, neck arching backward. Remembering his deal though, he began to move his fingers inside of her, curling them at times, making her throw her head back, crying out loudly. She sped up her hand more, and Damon did the same, causing them both to become noisier and faster.

They stayed in that state of ecstacy for a long time, both touching each other, in an utter nirvana of pleasure. "Oh, Damon," Elena cried eventually, feeling herself on the edge of orgasm.

Knowing how close she was, the vampire let his fingers trail down to her clitoris, playing with it lightly. It did the trick - Elena cried out, thrashing against the tree, speeding up her hand. She reached her climax then, Damon following mere seconds later.

"Oh, god," Elena moaned as she caught her breath. "That was amazing."

"Call me Damon," the vampire replied with a smirk.

"Oh, just shut up and get inside me already," the girl replied, causing Damon to chuckle.

"Gladly. But first, we have to wait a while. I might be good, but even I can't recover that quickly."

Elena rolled her eyes. "I can't decide what's bigger - your ego, or your cock."

"Darling, _nothing _is bigger than my cock," he replied with a smirk. "Even you must admit I'm well endowed in that respect."

Elena just shook her head, knowing he had a point. "Come on, then. I don't have all day." She took a step closer, pressing herself against him, taking his member in her hands and rubbing lightly. "I want you, Damon. I want you inside of me. I want to feel how well we fit together. I want you to fuck me until I don't know my own name," she murmured seductively. Bending down, the girl placed a kiss on the tip of his now only partially limp length, being awarded a small moan from Damon. That was all it took for his member to harden fully, standing up proudly.

"Okay, I am definitely ready after that," Damon told her, a shudder running down his back.

Elena smirked, crushing her lips to his while he positioned himself at her entrance. But then, just as he was about to let his tip enter her, she pulled back. "Condom," she managed to choke out through her ragged breathing.

"We don't need one," Damon replied automatically, going to kiss her again, only to be pushed away.

"Yes, we do," Elena replied firmly. "I am so not getting pregnant."

Damon sighed. How did he explain that she didn't need a condom, because vampires couldn't reproduce or get STIs? Looking deep into her oh so familiar amber eyes, the vampire spoke slowly, compelling her. "You don't need a condom."

"I don't need a condom," the girl replied obediently.

"Excellent." That just left Damon to continue. Knowing neither could wait much longer, he entered her. Elena cried out as he did so, eagerly moving against him as he pushed her harder against the tree. Her nails scratched at his back, and she sunk her teeth into his shoulder in an attempt to muffle her cries.

"Fuck, Elena. You're so tight, oh god." Damon sped up the pace, which she somehow matched, going at his hips in reckless abandon. All the foreplay and teasing had meant that neither would last long, and they both felt it.

Elena released his shoulder, crying out louder than before. "Fuck, Damon! Make me cum! Please, oh god!"

Feeling his release nearing, Damon reached a hand down between them, playing with her sensitive clitoris. She came a second before he did, spilling himself inside of her. Both were reduced to panting messes, holding onto each other tightly. "Fuck, that was amazing," Elena managed to gasp once she caught her breath.

Damon nodded, grinning. "It was. Now, we need to get you back to your parents."

Helping each other get dressed,

they were soon on their way back up out of the woods, still basking in the after effects of their pleasure. Elena was looking a little dazed, staggering up behind him, struggling to keep up with the vampire. With a sigh, Damon realized what he needed to do; it was time to compel her. He did it so often, but this time, he almost didn't want to. Part of him wanted her, needed her, as his own. Wanted to keep in touch, not to just discard her like all his other one night stands. But he couldn't. Nobody could know he was in town yet. When they reached the top of the woods, back onto the main road where they met, he turned to her.

"In answer to your question earlier, Elena, I want you to get everything you're looking for. But right now, I want you to forget this happened; can't have people knowing I'm in town yet. Goodnight, Elena." With that, Damon was gone, leaving a confused girl stood by the roadside.

When her parents eventually picked her up, they explained that there had been a collision, making many roads shut. Little did they know that soon they'd be in an accident themselves, and unlike the other people who crashed, they wouldn't be so lucky.

That night, the car went off of Wickery Bridge, into the water below it. Grayson and Miranda Gilbert died, leaving Elena an orphan - or so she thought at that point, anyway. To her, they'd always be her parents, even if it wasn't biological. Elena survived; saved by the very person whom was the brother of the mysterious stranger she'd met earlier on, not that she could remember.

Later, she would put the nagging feeling she'd had as she got into her parents' car that night down to a bad feeling, a premonition of sorts. But as much as she tried to shake it off, the girl couldn't deny it; she had the distinct feeling that she had met someone tonight, who would change her life forever.

Damon would either be the best thing for her, or the worst; she just had to figure out which.


End file.
